<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Margaret One Shots/Drabbles by Itica_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918424">Margaret One Shots/Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes'>Itica_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Crown (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what I write for Margaret. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Margaret/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "You look like you need a hug."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Margaret dragged you along with her to Mustique, you knew she wasn’t feeling her best. She put on a brave face most of the time, singing and laughing and drinking, always the life of the party, but when things quieted down you often caught her staring off into space, a grim look on her face.</p><p>It was one of those quiet times, Margaret was in her room. You peeked in through the door. She was sitting at the vanity, not even looking at the mirror, just… staring. It took a moment for her to notice you were there.</p><p>“Why are you lurking in my doorway?”</p><p>You stepped into the room. “You look like you need a hug.”</p><p>She scoffed, looking away from you. “I don’t want your pity. I’m not some weak-”</p><p>“I know.” You interrupted. She glanced back at you and you walked closer.</p><p>“I don’t pity you. I know you’re strong, and you want to get through this yourself. But I also know it’s ok to need a little reassurance every once in awhile.”</p><p>When she didn’t say anything, you hesitantly wrapped your arms around her. She was stiff as first, then after a moment she sagged into you, letting out a trembling sigh. You stayed as you were, deciding not to let go until she wanted to.</p><p>After a long moment she pulled away, seeming to collect herself. “Well, thank you. For that… extremely pitiful hug.” She said, as sarcastic as ever.</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile. “Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Walk out that door and we’re through”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Walk out that door and we’re through”   </p><p>You stopped in your tracks, fingers gripping the door frame.  You weren’t facing her, but if you had been, you would’ve seen the  relief that washed over her face quickly hidden by a smug look. She’d  half expected you to continue walking, to leave her there calling and  screaming after you. Then where would she be? She acted like she was the  one calling the shots, but the truth was you had the power to shatter  her heart in two. All you had to do was walk away.</p><p>Yet you didn’t.  You stayed, the toes of your shoes just grazing the threshold of the  door, and she stood behind you, doing her best to hold back a shuddering  sigh of relief. You turned and she straightened, meeting your eyes.</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this.” You said.</p><p>She stared stoically, her chin turned up, but when she spoke her voice trembled.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>You  sighed, crossing the room and cradling her face in your hands. She almost looked startled by the gesture, so tender after your argument,  but leaned into your touch.</p><p>“We’ll work through this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>